2P: 2 problemas
by ayase-chan-m-m
Summary: Dos de los integrantes tienen algunos problemas por un control, mientras que toda la banda terminan siendo "padres".Atención:los personajes no me pertenecen a mi.


Un día común y corriente en los estudios kong (1)

Noodle y russel estaban en la cocina desayunando, mientras que murdoc y 2D estaban en la sala jugando, murdoc iba perdiendo contra 2D. De repente, se para de forma violenta de su lugar.

¡Mi control esta roto!- grita murdoc después de tirar el control con violencia por la ventana

Ese era mi control favorito T.T – le dice 2D asomándose por el agujero que había echo el control al salir disparado por la ventana, tratando de localizarlo con la vista pero no logro encontrarlo

D, hermano, solo era un control- le dijo russel entrando a la sala

¿Solo un control?- dice 2D un poco enojado- Russel, ese era un control muy especial T.T- 2D sentía que se le humedecían los ojos.

¿Y que tenia de especial 2D-san?- pregunta noodle que venía entrando a la sala detrás del baterista.

¡Era un control de edición limitada de hello kinky!- dice 2D un poco mas calmado

D, ya tienes muchas cosas de ella- dijo russel sentándose en el sofá.

No son muchas cosas solo son -2D toma un poco de aire por la boca y empieza…- almohadas, colchones, sabanas, mi laptop con carátula de hello kinky, mis pósters, mi camisa especial que recibí en navidad, mi juego de té, mis figuritas, mis peluches incluyendo a hello kinky abracitos especiales y a mi hello kinky que venia con un vestido de color rosa, mi shampoo "días felices sin….

De pronto el peliazul sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, miro a un lado algo que le había dado en la cabeza para luego caer al suelo, era un control que murdoc le había arrojado a la cabeza.

¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez!-grita murdoc

De pronto se oye que alguien toca el timbre de la puerta.

¡YOO ABROOO!- dice el peliazul corriendo deprisa hacia la puerta- ¡YOO ABR!…auch- se cayo al piso gracias a que murdoc le había puesto el pie.

Hey! face-ache ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-le pregunta murdoc mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

Si 2d-san ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por abrir?- noodle le pregunta mientras lo ayuda a pararse

¡Porque hoy recibiré un importante paquete! =D -se notaba que 2D estaba muy emocionado

¿Un...importante Paquete?- dijo russel llevándose una rosquilla a la boca

Si n.n- dijo el peliazul- es mi nuevo despertador a prueba de agua de hello kinky con alarma incluida. Cuando suena la alarma lo hace con un sonido de ronroneo muy bonito y además viene con un llavero incluido.

Y dime stu, ¿cuanto gastaste en eso?- dijo murdoc muy tranquilo dando otro sorbo a su cerveza

Fue realmente una ganga n.n -dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa- solo fueron $5,360

Noodle abrió los ojos y la boca muy a más no poder, russel escupió el pedazo de rosquilla que se estaba comiendo y casi se estaba ahogando, Murdoc abrió grandes los ojos, escupió el trago de cerveza que se había tomado para después toser. Cuando ya estuvo mejor y había superado un poco el shock dirigió su mirada a 2D. El peliazul lo miro un poco asustado.

Stu…amigo, me podrías volver a repetir el precio, creo que la cerveza llego a mis oídos y escuche mal el precio- dijo murdoc muy tranquilamente

Si, claro murdoc n.n- 2d le respondió ingenuamente- fueron $5,360

n.n stu… amigo dime una razón ¡PARA QUE NO TE REVIENTE A GOLPES, HIJO DE PUTA!- dijo murdoc mas enojado que nunca

Porque… soy tu amigo… y… porque… soy tu mas importante vocalista y si me matas adiós a la fama T.T- le respondió con mucho pavor, 2D sabia que murdoc no lo mataría solo por esa razón.

¡Idiota! Tú eres el único vocalista, ¡Maldito face-ache por primera vez tienes la razón! Pero eso no impide que no te lastime lo suficiente como para hacerte que te cagues en los pantalones del inmenso dolor que te provocaré- murdoc veía a 2D con una sonrisa diabólica, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el peliazul.

Nuevamente se escucho la puerta, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo por un momento. Parecía que a 2D se le había olvidado que murdoc lo había amenazado, porque, al escuchar de nuevo la puerta salio disparado hacia esta.

¡YOO ABROOO!- el peliazul salio corriendo de la sala con dirección a la puerta, emocionado y agitando las manos. Parecía un niño de cinco años corriendo hacia algún juego.

Mientras tanto los otros integrantes de la banda se quedaron en la sala con la cara de WTF. Murdoc estaba pensando como vengarse y hacer sufrir a 2D.

[Necesito desquitarme con alguien]- pensó- [¡ha! Ya se, llamare a esas putas de la otra noche, no me satisficieron del todo, pero hoy es jueves de 2x1. JAJAJA]

Noodle y russel veían extrañado a murdoc, en su cara se podía apreciar una sonrisa diabólica y morbosa.

¿Qué tanto me miran?- murdoc se dio cuenta que los otros lo observaban.

Em…Nada- russel desvió su mirada hacia otra parte al igual que noodle.

* * *

><p>¡Ya casi llego! ¡Ya falta poco para tener en mis manos mi nueva adquisición!- 2d estaba muy emocionado al pensar en su nuevo reloj- me pregunto, ¿de que color será? Quizás sea rojo o azu…auch- el peliazul iba tan concentrado en el color de su nuevo despertador que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la puerta y que había estrellado su frente contra esta.<p>

2D se froto la cabeza por el dolor, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, la giró y abrió la puerta.

¡Por fin esta!... ¿aquí?- se pregunto al no observar a nadie frente a el.

Cerró la puerta un poco desanimado y volvió a la sala en donde estaban sus compañeros.

¿Quién era?-pregunto russel al observar que 2D entraba a la sala. El supuso que como el peliazul no estaba emocionado y que no traía el famoso paquete en las manos, no era el cartero el que había llamado a la puerta.

No había na…-el peliazul se detiene al escuchar nuevamente el timbre de la puerta- ¡YOO ABROO!

2D sale corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, no vio a nadie a su alrededor. Cerró la puerta, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala. De pronto, escucho el timbre de la puerta nuevamente, se dio media vuelta un poco temeroso. De repente 2D sintió una mano en su hombro y dio un gran grito.

¿Qué pasa, D?- preguntó russel al ver al chico muy pálido y temeroso.

¿Russel, Del esta contigo?- dice 2D un poco más relajado al ver de que trataba de su amigo.

2D pensó que tal vez Del le estaba jugando una broma para tratar de asustarlo.

Claro que si, siempre esta conmigo ¿Por qué?- dice el baterista un poco dudoso

¡Ha!... por nada- 2D se aproximo temeroso a la puerta para abrirla

Murdoc y noodle se acercaron al vocalista y al baterista para averiguar el porque del grito que habían escuchado hace un rato (3).

Cuando 2D abrió la puerta había un papel colgando de un hilo desde una viga del techo. Cogió el papel y lo leyó.

¿Que dice ese papel 2D-san?- noodle sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que decía el papel.

Dice: ¡la próxima vez que salgas mira para abajo, idiota!

Parece que alguien que te conoce a la perfección quiere que mires para abajo- dijo murdoc con una malvada sonrisa

¡Murdoc!- noodle y russel lo regañaron

¡Oye!... ¿Estas diciendo que soy un idiota?- 2D le pregunta a murdoc mientras camina un poco hacia fuera. De repente se tropieza y cae al suelo.

No, idiota es un nivel que tu, ya pasaste y con honores- rie murdoc un poco al hacer ese comentario

¡Auch!…. ¿con que me tropecé?- 2D se levanta un poco adolorido y dirige su mirada hacia lo que parecía un canasto con una cobija encima, cubriendo lo que sea que estaba en su interior.

¿Qué es?- pregunta russel acercándose un poco

¡No se acerquen! Tontos, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?- murdoc se interpone y no deja que noodle y russel se acerquen más- dejemos que el face-ache descubra que es y que el sea el que corra el riesgo

Pero murdoc T.T ¿Por qué yo?- pregunta 2D con miedo

Porque eres un idiota y si no lo haces lo que te digo serás un idiota muerto- le responde murdoc desde lejos de la entrada.

¡Gulp!- 2D traga saliva y comienza a acercarse al canasto. Extiende una mano hacia la cobija, su mano temblaba mucho, logra agarrar una orilla de la cobija y la quita de un solo movimiento.

¡Aaah!- el peliazul lanza un grito con los ojos cerrados

¿Que es?- pregunta russel desde atrás de la puerta

¡Es horrible! ¡Es monstruoso! ¡La cosa mas fea que había visto en toda mi vida!- dice el chico con los ojos cerrados

¡Quítate las manos de los ojos y dinos que es de una buena vez!- grita murdoc quien ya quería irse de ese lugar

¡Es un…!- dice 2D con sorpresa al destaparse los ojos

* * *

><p>1. todos sabemos que no hay nada de común en ese lugar, solo es corriente.<p>

el corto de the game of the death se puede ver que 2D esta usando una camisa de este personaje.

en realidad no queria pero noodle lo obligo.

gracias a todos por leer mi primer fic, por favor dejen su rewiew y comenten que tal les pareció. gracias de nuevo, Luego continuaré escribiendo este fic.


End file.
